The present invention relates to a color display apparatus adapted to a sewing machine, in particular, to a color contrast display apparatus for showing a matching condition of a pattern selected to be stitched with an upper thread of a color selected, and a fabric on which the pattern is stitched.
Nowadays, monochrome display apparatuses have been used in order to display a selected pattern only for comfirmation thereof by the machine operator. Namely, the conventional display apparatus has been only to display a selected pattern with a predetermined single color only for confirmation by the machine operator.
Therefore, it has been difficult for the sewer to determine the upper thread of most appropriate or desirable color in contrast to the color of the fabric to be stitched with the thread.
As a result, it has often been necessary to carry out a trial sewing operation on a fabric in order to recognize, previously if the color of the thread is suitable to the color of the fabric or vice versa. Actually, it is troublesome and wasteful to do such a trial sewing.